United Earth
For the mirror universe counterpart, see Terran Empire. , Tellar, Alpha Centauri, Andoria |pop=10.7 billion (Humanoid); 8.1 million (Cetacean) |flag= }} United Earth is one of the founding Member States of the United Federation of Planets, created initially as a planetary nation-state through the unification of Earth with the signing of the Traité d'Unification in Paris in 2130. United Earth is a parliamentary republic headed by a President as head of state, and a Prime Minister who is the head of government. Members of the United Earth Cabinet receive the title of "Minister." In 2160, the United Earth President's office was located in San Francisco. United Earth was responsible for the creation of the Coalition of Planets in 2155. United Earth Prime Minister Nathan Samuels began the initial talks the previous year and presided over the signing of the Coalition Compact; United Earth Interior Minister Haroun al-Rashid, who would later go on to serve as one of the United Federation of Planets's earliest presidents, was also a significant representative in the Coalition talks. After fighting a war with the Romulan Star Empire, it was one of the five founding states of the Federation, with its citizens being amongst the primary architects of the Articles of the Federation. Earth Surface Forces served as the domestic security organization for the planet through the early part of the 23rd century. The leaders of the United Earth civil government were criticized by investigators for their inaction during "the Leyton Affair" in 2372. :References to Earth security forces being 'federalized' by President Jaresh-Inyo in "Homefront" and "Paradise Lost" were originally intended to appear, but were cut for time.http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron14.txt :It is not unusual for United Earth to have both a President and a Prime Minister. In real world governments which have such a system (such as Germany, the Republic of Ireland, India, Italy and Israel, the President is typically the ceremonial head of state, and the Prime Minister is the executive head of government. It could also be that both the President and Prime Minister have political power, as in France. High-ranking United Earth officials *Lydia Littlejohn - President of United Earth c. 2161 *Nathan Samuels - Prime Minister of United Earth, c. 2155 *Haroun al-Rashid - United Earth Interior Minister, c. 2155 *Thomas Vanderbilt - United Earth Defense Minister, c. 2155 Territory Planets *Earth *Luna *Mars *Terra Nova *Centauri III *Vega IX *Alpha III *Alpha V *Deneva *Calder II *Gault *Tarod IX *Caldos II *Altair VI *Berengaria VII Stars and Star systems *Sol System *Alpha Centauri *Proxima Centauri *Vega System *Deneva System *Tau Ceti *Terra Nova Military organizations *United Earth Ground Force (Possibly also referred to as Earth Surface Forces) **Ground Forces Intelligence *Earth Navy *United Earth AeroNav Forces *Military Assault Command Organization *United Earth Starfleet **Starfleet Intelligence Note: Some of these defense organizations could have been integrated into Federation Starfleet and other Federation defense organizations (such as Federation Naval Patrol) after the founding of the United Federation of Planets. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline where the attack on San Francisco by Terra Prime was successful, the Isolationist Party took control of Earth’s parliament, and in 2161, opted not to have the United Earth join in an alliance with the Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites. Instead, United Earth remained an independent stellar power well into the mid 23rd century and significant rival of the Interstellar Coalition, the union eventually formed by the coming together of the Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites and Denobulans. In this timeline, United Earth exploited ideological and philosophical differences on Halka and in the Rigel star system so as to continue its mining operations unopposed; the exploitation was the cause of much heated debate when Humans petitioned to join the Interstellar Coalition in 2264. As of 2264, colony worlds of United Earth included Mars, Vega colony, Aldebaran Colony, Benecia Colony, Ivor Prime, Tarsus IV and Epsilon Canaris III. Secessionist or independence movements existed (or had existed) on worlds such as Mars and Epsilon Canaris III. However, they were quickly quelled by the government of United Earth. In addition to colony worlds, United Earth, by the mid 23rd century, had spheres of influence which included Canopus Planet, Halka, Neural, Rigel IV, Rigel V, and Rigel VII. (TOS - Myriad Universes novel: A Less Perfect Union) Category:Federation member states Category:Alpha Quadrant states